Friendship Pretty Cure!
: This is a "crossover" or series based off of Hasbro's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic created by Lauren Faust! MLP:FiM is property of Hasbro and Lauren Faust. is an unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure franchise. It is produced by Toei Animation, written, and directed by Kinaru Senja. It is based off My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Story :See: Friendship Pretty Cure! episodes Coming soon! Characters Pretty Cures * / Info will come soon... She's voiced by Ueda Miu (Japanese) and Rosa Belanger (dub). * / Info will come soon... She's voiced by Kawaguchi Yasu (Japanese) and Gwen Boon (dub). * / Info will come soon... She's voiced by Ikeda Yoko (Japanese) and Kelsie Janzen (dub). * / Info will come soon... She's voiced by Kurosawa Reina (Japanese) and Chantal Roux (dub). * / Info will come soon... She's voiced by YuuKa-chi (Japanese) and Delaney Forst (dub). * / Info will come soon... She's voiced by Nishimura Sayaka (Japanese) and Marcie Schultz (dub). Equestria * Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * Info will come soon... He's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). Shadows of Nightmares * Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * } are a group of Thunderbolts look-a-likes or copies that are Nightmare Moon's subordinates. ** Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). ** Info will come soon... He's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). ** Info will come soon... He's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * The Nightshadows are monsters that are summoned or created by Nightmare Moon or the Shadowbolts. They feed off of fear and energy of others, they can also have the job of destroying harmony or peace. Minor Characters Coming soon! Items * The Harmony Cells are the transformation device the Pretty Cure use. * Harmony Shards are pieces of the Elements of Harmony and are the activators for transformations, attacks, and power-ups, much like Cure Decor from Smile! * Info will come soon... Locations Coming soon! Trivia * Applejack and Rainbow Dash's counterparts have swapped elements. * The original voice actors/seiyuus for the MLP counterparts do not reprise their roles for this series. ** The Pretty Cure are voiced by Finial Countter, a J-Pop girl group. In the English dub, they are voiced by new voice actors. * There is not a mid-season cure or "sixth ranger cure". * Rather than starting with an exposition about the Pretty Cure or the "true" starting point, the series starts in episode 1 with a tour guide at the Kyuuteifu Academy History Museum speaking to Kira's class about ancient people who predate the Mesopotamians and their own known mythology. ** The Pretty Cure are not even mentioned in the only known myth of the people referred to as the Equis. ** Kira isn't fully named or introduced until a little later after the OP which happens after the start of the first episode. * The mascot of the season isn't even a fairy or something similar to that; he's a dragon but often takes on human form. Gallery Category:21moon24 Category:Friendship Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Crossovers Category:21moon24's Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime